Notes
by deepxwriterxaboutxeverything
Summary: Hinata is bored and decides to write notes to Sasuke. Join the two for a convo of special specialness and the letter p.OOCness plus there is one 'bad word' in there and references.Random but I like it.R


Notes

**Notes**

This happened to me in French lol inspiration One-shot (probably should be working on my other fic soz). Well not all of it happened (I wish it did). Yeah Yeah do u think I would be on this site if I owned Naruto hmm? OOCness! And Sasuke and Hina are best friends.

By the way I don't mean to offend any one or do anything wrong.

Any way, let's get on with the story! :)

* * *

Hinata was sitting in French bored out of her mind. She glanced over at Sasuke who was sitting one seat across behind her. 'So bored… hmm let's annoy Sasuke' Hinata thought to herself. Sasuke had been her friend since primary school and she found whenever she was bored annoying Sasuke was a good form of entertainment. She scribbled something down on a piece of paper and scrunched it into a ball. Hinata made sure the teacher wasn't looking and piffed the paper ball at Sasuke. The ball hit Sasuke's head and bounced onto the desk. Sasuke stopped taking notes; he looked up and gave Hinata a menacing growl. Hinata stuck her tongue out at him and giggled. Out of curiosity Sasuke opened the paper.

Hey Ostrich butt, **(AN: I wanted a different bird butt lol)**

I'm bored, entertain me!

So… Can I have your notes?

Hmm or I could just kill the teacher… but what with…

It has to start with a p…

Ideas now smart one!

Insincerely

Lady Lavender

* * *

Sasuke held back his laughter, Hinata had been demanding lately. He wrote his reply and rolled the ball along the floor towards Hinata.

"MP!" the teacher shouted. **(AN: at my school that's what we get if we do stuff wrong) **Hinata and Sasuke gulped.

"Don't talk in my class Haruno!" the teacher said sternly. Hinata and Sasuke burst out laughing.

"Silence!" The teacher said and they both shut up. Hinata reached down and grabbed the note from beside her foot.

Hey Mr Swiggle, **(AN: has anyone seen that show?)**

How can I entertain you, your not sitting next to me, serves you right!

Take your own notes!

I'll help, why p?

Insincerely

Mr Awesome

* * *

Hinata frowned 'humph' she said softly. Quickly scribbling her reply she rolled the ball back to Sasuke. Sasuke picked it up.

Ostrich Butt,

True but I didn't have a choice Sakura wanted me to sit next to her. OMFG I can't believe she got in trouble lol and we're doing something completely obvious and wrong.

Aww c'mon I'll give you a kiss pwease.

Cus p is an awesome letter. I know I'll kill him with a pencil! …to cliché?

Insincerely

Lady Lavender.

* * *

**(AN: from now on its just notes)**

Mr Swiggle,

Yeah and we didn't even get one for laughing bout it lol.

Kiss? Fine I'll do it, but make it tongues!

Trust you to find a letter awesome.

Lol a pencil wouldn't kill him.. how bout a pineapple.. they are spiky!

Insincerely

Mr Awesome

* * *

Ostrich Butt,

Cus we're awesome.

What? No way eww you…tounge.. just.. No!...eww!

Yeah do u have a favourite letter?

Hey yes it could, remember the time I made you bleed by stabbing you with a plastic straw… I could do the same with the pencil.

Where would we get a pineapple? I KNOW! Umm no I don't… hmm.. we could beat him to death with a **p**encil case.

Insincerely

Lady Lavender

* * *

Mr Swiggle,

True, true.

What's so bad bout tonguing me? I'm H-O-T, HOT! Besides you know you want me…

Ummm x because it rhymes with sex.

Ouch I remember that! Which reminds me I have to kill you!

Well it just so happens I have one in my pocket lol. Um how bout a Puma! P is very limiting!

Insincerely

Mr Awesome

* * *

Ostrich Butt,

You are so not hot maybe boyishly cute but not HOT! I'd do anything but tongue you!

Eww you have a dirty mind…

How the hell would we get a Puma at this time of day?

Sure not a lot of things start with p but that's what makes it special.

Insincerely

Lady Lavender

* * *

Mr Swiggle,

Hmm anything… alright Hinata I'm coming over to your house tonight!

Do not I just like the word sex!

Umm I know animal calls duh!

Crazy!

Insincerely

Mr Awesome

* * *

Ostrich Butt,

Haha no way, my dad is going to be out and I don't want to be left alone with you when your in this mood!

Why?

Lol do you know the Puma call?

Are not, your crazy!

Insincerely

Lady Lavender

* * *

Mr Swiggle,

What mood?... I'm giving you an awesome opportunity here it's either that or tongues.

Because it sounds sexy!

Umm yes I do know it!... I forgot it! Darn! Oh well I know the pineapple call!

Are not, I'm just special!

Insincerely

Mr Awesome

* * *

Ostrich Butt,

Sigh… tongues it is then… grrr you'd think I was your girlfriend or something!

Of course the word sex sounds sexy! Where the hell do you think the word derived from?

What is it with you and pineapples? There is no call for a pineapple!

Yeah special in a special kind of way!

Insincerely

Lady Lavender

* * *

Mr Swiggle,

* * *

Well you could be… if you wanted…

Lol I thought it derived from smex and smexy!

I don't know they taste good…

There is so!

What's that supposed to mean?

Insincerely

Mr Awesome

* * *

Hinata froze as she reread the first line. 'What? He wants me to be his girlfriend!' Just as Hinata was about to reply the bell rang. Everyone exited the classroom except Sasuke and Hinata. Sasuke walked towards Hinata and pulled her into a kiss. Hinata kissed back and let Sasuke put his tongue in her mouth. Hinata broke the kiss with Sasuke's French notes in her hand.

"Thanks Sasuke!" Hinata said as she winked at him and walked out of the classroom. Sasuke stood there frozen.

"Wait… you… and… kiss.. notes… WHAT?" Sasuke was confused.

* * *

Lol Sasuke got used or did he… if people want me to keep writing I will write a sequel.. Review pwease!


End file.
